


the morning sun shines on your skin

by homosandhomies



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mornings, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: "you look frickin' adorable when you sleep. how could i disrupt that?"
Relationships: Nina Rosario/Vanessa, Nina/Vanessa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	the morning sun shines on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> you can have a little fluff, as a treat :)

Nina's mornings usually started off the same. She'd wake up at 6:30 sharp, reluctantly remove herself from Vanessa's warm embrace, and brush her teeth. Then she'd wash her face, get dressed, brush her teeth again to get the taste of eggs out of her mouth, then plan out her day. Even on the weekends she would try to wake up early or else her sleep schedule would be thrown off. What Vanessa calls adorably uptight, Nina calls diligent.

The one problem that morning, however, was that she did not find herself in her wife's arms. It was surprising, considering the fact that Vanessa was _not_ by any means a morning person. She could sleep through a natural disaster.

Nina rolled over to check the time, and noticed that her phone said it was 12:30PM.

"Shit!" she yelled. She winced, hoping the neighbors downstairs wouldn't bang their roof with a broom in protest.

"Chillax, it's Saturday," her favorite voice said. Vanessa strolled into the bedroom, two cups of coffee in hand. She flicked the lights on, making Nina squint and groan. "You deserved to sleep in for once. And besides," she said, sitting on the bed and handing Nina her cup of café con leche, "you look frickin' adorable when you sleep. How could I disrupt that?"

Nina took a sip of the sweet drink. There was a Starbucks just across the street from their studio apartment, but nothing beat Usnavi's coffee. "I do it to you every day. Guess I'm heartless."

Vanessa smirked. "Oh yeah, you're stone cold," she said sarcastically, but not without affection.

Nina giggled and set both of their drinks on her nightstand, right next to her engagement and wedding ring. "I am," she whispered, leaning in to kiss her wife.

Vanessa gently pushed her away. "Ugh, I ain't kissing you when your breath smells like that," she said with a face of mild disgust.

Nina pouted. "Come on!" She got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Vanessa's neck. "Kiss me, you made a vow!"

She laughed, attempting to turn her head away. "Ew, no!"

Stubborn as always, Nina pushed her wife so she was on her back, and straddled her. "Like you said. Stone cold."

"Okay, fine," Vanessa said with a happy sigh. "You win."

They both smiled and brought their lips together, which Vanessa did not in any way protest.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
